full_hardcorefandomcom-20200214-history
Lorfaul Mines
Lorfaul Mines is a large and dangerous location on the Western edge of the snow continent in MineZ. The entrance prompts you to bring friends to stand on three pressure plates which open the door, but it is possible to enter the mines on your own with a button. There is a button on the inside that allows you to exit once you have your loot. There are some parkour challenges to navigate inside the mine, so be cautious. Kill Count *Grick (MineZ SyKore #1) Survivors * Mark, Scrubby, Fenix, Omegers (MineZ SyKore #1) How to Make Your Way Through the Lorfaul Mines Entrance * Find the entrance to this dungeon at -700 -2050. ** You have to climb up a steep hill so bring enough food. * Refill your bottles if the cauldron is filled with water, as this is the last water source. * There is a very small chance that zombie pigmen spawn here! Crossing The Bridge * Climb down the broken ladders in the small cave until you reach the bridge. * Walk across the bridge and watch your step as there are holes on the ground. ** At one part you have to jump, to avoid this, jump on the edge of the bridge and sneak along the fences. * To open the door to the main part of the dungeon you and your friends need to step on 3 pressure plates. If you are solo you can use a button to enter. ** It is possible to enter the dungeon with 2 people, just sprint from one to another pressure plate. Stairway * In this section you need to climb down a partially broken stairway. Watch out as there are some zombie spawners. ** Try to stay as close on the wall as you can, falling down can end with death and zombies can push you easily down. * Cross the two bridges with a little bit of jumping. ** There are 2 mil_rare chests in the mineshafts. * At the end of the staircase you have to do 2 jumps across iron bars. These are not that difficult but fatal if failed. ** Don't take too long as the Zombies will spawn continuously. Looting The Chests * There is a total amount of 14 chests with medium to high-tiered military gear. ** You can loot these chests clockwise and chests on the opposite side will have time to respawn. ** Doing this is dangerous as there is always a high zombie threat. * If you are solo you won't be able to stay here long as your healing supplies won't last long. ** There is also no water refill, and the lack of civilian chests make the chests hard to camp. * There is a mil_epic chest at the edge of the lava pool. You have to do a bit of parkour to reach it. ** This is not recommended as the zombies may push you into the lava. * To avoid being overwhelmed by zombies, try to stay on the upper areas and wooden bridges. Getting The Legendary - Lorfaul Deep Mines * Enter the little hut in the central part of the mine. * Here you will have to place a button to enter the Deep Mines. * Enter the tunnels, be swift though as it's filled with pigman spawners and cobwebs. * You/ your team will need to press 3 wooden buttons to open the loot room. * Once it is open you will need to press a stone button in the wall, this spawns the heal bow and 4 pigmen behind you. * Get to where you entered and press the stone button above the door to escape. Leaving The Dungeon * To leave the dungeon you have to climb the stairway back up. ** Climb along the wall above the little hut and jump back across the iron bars. * Watch out for the zombies. Category:Goals